User blog:Alanomaly/Robbie Rotten's Super Villainous Toruney - Flowey the Flower vs Alduin
Welp this was the first one done, which kinda surprises me. I did 99% of the Alduin lines today but tbh I thought it'd take me a fuckton longer. So yeah For Robbie Rotten's Super Villainous Toruney, Alduin, the main antagonist of the open-world RPG The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, battling Flowey the Flower, the ironically terrifying main antagonist of the RPG Undertale. Also I don't have time stamps for the beat cause GIR picked the beat and idk where he imagined the verses starting, also I can't really write to beats so I just gotta write similarly to the other person and hope it works out in the end. Here we go. Lyrics (Beat) Alduin Rapping Underground, you say? It seems as though I’ve taken on the form of Vulthuryol! I’ll devour this flower like a sample of nirnoot eaten by a snow troll! Put your petals to the metal and escape through one of your plot holes, I’ll rip you a new one like a rift in time caused by the Dragon Elder Scroll! Son of Underground Royalty? I’m the first born of a Divine! The truest of the Dragonborn, my soul exists forever, Still Alive! Basic RPG stats: Grass is very ineffective against fire and dragon! I’ve seen more respectable villains deep within the Ragged Flagon! You’ll have gone through Hell-gen once you’ve dealt with my Fus Rhyme Dah! You’re only about Asgorey as the only quest line in Morthal! You take one little accident and you let it go to your head: The only real act of evil I see from you is kids in your flower bed! I’ll Destroy and Devour this world then become a Master of the next one, So make sure in your next life you’re not some gift to a loved one! I’m the Throat of the World, I’ll spread you across the map in jars with bees, And in half the locations, Skryim will make your frail stem body freeze! Flowey Howdy! It’s Flowey the Flower flowing into battle! You must be new to rapping Underground! I guess it’s up to Lil Old me to show Puff exactly how things ‘round here go down! So Unbound, unwind! Relax pal! I’ve got a rapping Tu-Toriel to get you through this strife! I don’t wanna fight! Here, your new Best Friends got a treat! friendliness pellets C’mon take a bite! SOUND EFFECT SYKE! Pellets’ begin to slowly constrict around Alduin. You IDIOT! Why would ANYONE let an opportunity like that pass by? Here’s your REAL first lesson Kiddo: It’s Kill or BE killed and you’re about to DIE! breaths fire and knocks Flowey aside, making the ‘friendliness pellets” disappear, but Flowey pops back out of the ground, miffed, and continues. You think you’re REAL smart, don’t’cha? I guess you DON’T have better use for your time spent. I don’t blame ya though; you’re FAR more boring than all of your games side quests! I’ve seen sharper attacks from a Passive Frisk! Your SOULS a culmination of those FIRST comments! But my rhyming schemes stretch far beyond Genocide to the beat! I’m Asriel as any villain gets! Terrorizing entire timelines! How Smug is Smaug when tangled up in vines? If you persist with your attempts, I won’t hesitate to take Elder Scrolls Offline! It’s like you’re TRYING to write Ruinous rhymes just so you can see me pissed! And just what kind of final boss runs away when the hero arrives? PATHETIC! Your ‘loyal’ fan base will venture Elsweyr once your franchise gains another game! So go! Cry out to your Dragon Family! But Nobody Came... Alduin Wahl gein folaas bo, hin ulaan meyarven ubaak yolein, My range is diverse as my game, been going strong all this time! That’s been over six years, your popularity is almost hyper gone! I’ll be Strum Bah Qoing hard on indie games Until Dawn! Once I’m done on the mic, you’ll lose all determination, Make like the beginning of my game and prepare for decapitation! Get a Fullflower Alchemist to get a drink that’s golden in color, Grind you up into a bottle, a Potion of One Hit Wonder! Flowey Golly! You could keep my soulless husk sustained with all of those dropped turds! Prone to chow down on planets, but this plant will make you Eat your WORDS! And once I put YOU in the dirt, I’LL escape with ALL the SOULS you’ve consumed! As they WRIGGLE through my stem and I ESCAPE this subterranean tomb! But you think you’ve got MY Goat? HA! That pathetic fool’s LONG gone! Although for once, I’ll show mercy: And SPARE the audience from your Dragon on! This overgrown lizard got flambéed by Martinet? Oh gee, where’ve I heard THAT before? I’ll RESET the rap. Load up your first SAVE FILE, and rename you the STILL Born! Cackles followed by the Undertale SOUL breaking sound Poll There is no poll you're supposed to vote in the comments smh Totally didn't almost add a poll here Also if you're wondering what "Wahl gein folaas bo, hin ulaan meyarven ubaak yolein," means, it's Dragon tongue for "Make one wrong move, and your whole fan base ereupts." Someone make a super villainous toruney navbox please Category:Blog posts